


Riley

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HSAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: Emily is having problems with a boy and Beca doesn't it





	Riley

**Author's Note:**

> Riley is lowkey based on a guy who used to go to my school. This is my first bemily fic, enjoy!

“Hey Emily.”

Emily groaned internally. It’s been a week and this guy will not leave her alone. She doesn’t want to be mean and tell him to fuck off but… she wants to tell him to fuck off.

“Hey Riley.” Emily sighed.

“What’s up?” Riley asked.

“Nothing.” Emily said. Riley leaned in closer to her, Emily tried to subtly moved away. Emily grabbed her books for her next class and went to close her locker. Riley slammed it closed before she could. Emily jumped.

“Did that scare you?” Riley asked.

“No, just startled me.” Emily said.

“Oh cool. Well see you later Emily.” Riley grabbed Emily’s shoulder before leaving. Emily shuddered after he left. Emily turned and sighed in relief when she saw Beca heading towards her. Emily pecked Beca on the lips when she was close enough.

“Hey Emily, what was that all about?” Beca asked.

“What was what?” Emily asked.

“That guy, what’s his name? Ryan? Rylan? Asshole? Whatever, what’s his deal?” Beca asked.

Emily laughed lightly. “That’s Riley. He talks to me sometimes.” Emily shrugged.

“Does it bother you?” Beca asked.

“Sometimes.” Emily said quietly. “He’s nice sometimes though. He can just be a little… abrasive.”

“Well if he bothers you then you shouldn’t put up with it. Just tell him he’s an asshole and you’re not interested!” Beca flailed her arms angrily.

Emily grabbed Beca’s arm. “It’s not that easy Beca. I don’t want to be rude.” Emily said.

“Then let me deal with it.” Beca said.

“No, its fine Beca. Don’t do anything okay?” Emily laid a hand on the other girl’s arm. “It’s fine.” Emily said.

“Emily…” Beca said, dragging out the y at the end of her name.

“It’s fine Beca. Really, it’s fine. Trust me.”

Beca sighed. “Fine. But if he tries something other than talking I’m coming over and staking my claim.”

Emily giggled. “Okay Phthonos.”

Emily’s English class was studying Greek mythology. Her new favourite hobby was comparing Beca to different gods. Phthonos was the god of jealousy.

“Oh, shut up.” Beca lightly pushed the other girl.

“I have to go to class, I’ll see you later.” Emily said.

Beca pouted. “Do you have to?”

“Yes. And so do you, so go.” Emily pushed Beca toward her class.

“Wait!” Beca said suddenly.

“What?”

Beca leaned up and kissed the other girl. “Now I can go.”

“Dork.”

***

Beca and Emily were cuddling on Emily’s bed while Emily was trying to finish her math homework but Beca was constantly distracting her. Beca leaned in and kissed Emily’s jaw while her hand slipped under her shirt. Emily grabbed her hand, stopping its movement.

“Beca, you know I love you but I have to finish my homework, so can you please stop doing that?” Emily said.

“Doing what?” Beca asked innocently.

“Beca, come on. Don’t be a dick about this.” Emily sighed.

“Fine.” Beca grumbled.

“Love you.” Emily said.

“Love you too.” Beca muttered.

Beca shuffled closer to Emily but gave up on distracting her, at least, for right then. After a few more minutes Beca groaned.

“Em, I’m bored.” Beca whined. “And hungry.”

“You can go get food, you know where the kitchen is.” Emily said distractedly.

“But I wanna go with you.” Beca pouted at Emily. Emily rolled her eyes.

“Fine, I guess I can take a break.” Emily said.

“Nice, let’s go!” Beca grabbed Emily’s hand and pulled her off her bed. When they reached the kitchen Beca immediately opened cupboards in search of food. When Beca began to make herself a sandwich Emily came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

“Make me one too?” Emily asked sweetly.

Beca fake glared at her. “Fine.” Beca said.

After Beca finished the sandwiches, both girls leaned against the counter eating their food. Emily’s phone vibrated and she looked at it. Seeing a text from Riley she grimaced, putting her phone down without responding. Beca bumped her hip with Emily’s.

“What was that all about?” Beca asked.

“What was what about?” Emily asked.

“That look, when you looked at your phone you like, I don’t know, frowned or whatever.” Beca said.

“Oh, it was nothing.” Emily waved her hand, dismissing it.

“Are you sure?” Beca asked.

“Yep.” Emily said.

Beca still looked at her like she didn’t quite believe her. Emily shook her head and kissed her. As the kiss got heated Beca forgot all about Emily’s phone and focused on where Emily’s hand was moving.

Beca didn’t think about whatever made Emily upset until later that day. They had since relocated to Emily’s couch and were watching a movie when Emily’s phone vibrated again. Seeing it was Riley again, Emily scowled. Beca reached and snatched Emily phone from her.

“Hey!” Emily shouted indignantly.

Beca looked at Emily’s phone and saw who was texting her (contact name: Stupid Riley with an angry face emoji), before Emily took her phone back. Emily crossed her arms and turned away from Beca.

“Em, don’t be like that. I’m sorry, it’s just… you were upset… I wanted to know why… I don’t like seeing you upset.” Beca said.

Emily huffed but turned back to Beca. She buried her face in Beca’s neck. She didn’t realize she was crying until Beca started wiping her face.

“I’m sorry love, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” Beca whispered.

“No, it’s not you it’s… I don’t know, he won’t leave me alone.” Emily sniffed. “I know that he’s just a stupid boy but he bothers me and I don’t know how to deal with it and-” Beca stopped her rambling with a kiss.

“Next time he talks to you I’ll come over and tell him off okay?” Beca said.

“Okay.” Emily said. “Can we go take a nap now? I’m kinda tired.”

“Of course.”

***

The next day Emily was at her locker when Riley came up to her. He leaned in close to her and touched her shoulder. She flinched and tried to move away. His grip on her arm tightened and she couldn’t move away.

“Hey Emily.” He said.

“Hi.” Emily squeaked.

“Wanna go to lunch with me?” He asked. Emily thought she might be sick.

And suddenly Beca was there, pulling Emily away and placing herself between them. She wrapped an arm possessively around Emily.

“Hi I’m Beca, and I’m assuming you’re Riley?” She asked.

“Yeah, and I was kinda talking to Emily so could you let us get back to that?” Riley glared at Beca.

“Emily’s not interested, asshole.” Beca snapped.

“She seemed interested to me.” Riley said.

“She’s not. She’s dating someone else so back off.” Beca said.

“Who?” Riley demanded.

“Me.” Beca grabbed Emily’s face and kissed her. Emily’s hands found Beca’s waist. Beca pulled back and glared at Riley. “See? So back off.”

“Whatever.” Riley stormed off.

Beca glared at him until he’s out of sight before turning to Emily. She pulled the taller girl into a hug and rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry Emily. I should have handled that way differently it’s just… seeing him with you just… and… he was touching you and I just got really mad. I’m sorry.” Beca said.

“It’s okay. He’s an asshole anyway. I’m not mad at you.” Emily said.

“Okay, I love you.” Beca said.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @i-own-your-wifi


End file.
